Lo bueno de estar ebria
by KuroNekoTenshi-Nyan
Summary: Luka ama a Miku y estando ebria logra tumbar a Miku en su cama... Como respondera Miku ante el atrevimiento de Megurine Luka, su mejor amiga? Rating: M (Por las dudas)


Esto contiene : YURI y Algo de LEMMON (no mucho)  
NO lo lean si no saben lo que es o no les gusta.

No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este fic, todos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. XD

* * *

Yo viví parte de mi adolescencia enamorada de mi mejor amiga Hatsune Miku, una chica alegre, espontanea, honesta, linda, adorable y muy simpática, te lograba alegrar el día con tan solo decirte unas palabras. Esa la chica que quería mantener a mi lado, por eso no le dije nada de como me sentía, obviamente por miedo a perder la. Pero un día la lleve a un bar a tomar, yo tome de más y no soy muy tolerante al alcohol que digamos. Pero no me molesto ponerme ebria sino lo que hice después o, mejor dicho, como lo hice...

*FLASH BACK*

-Te dije que no tomaras de más- Decia una chica de coletas y pelo color aqua-marino con un tono demandante

-Pero si no tome de *HIP* más- No sonaba muy convincente y la peli-aqua la miro con una cara de "enojo"

-Si, si, como digas, la próxima vez no te voy a dejar tomar mas de 2 vasos máximo, vos no toleras ni un poco el alcohol, Luka- se rindio, porfin, la de coletasd

-No te *HIP* preo-*HIP*-cupes, Miku~- Se podia notar a Kilometros que Luka estaba Ebria y lo que es peor, lo niega como todo ebrio hace.

La de coletas llevaba a Luka, quien casi no se podía parar, a su apartamento. Subieron por el ascensor y entraron a la habitación de Luka. Miku recostó a la ebria en su cama y le fue a buscar la ropa y el pijama de Luka. Cuando volvió vio a Luka casi dormida, le dejo el vaso en la mesita de luz y la empezó a tapar. Mientras la tapaba Luka se despertó.

-Te a-tra-pe~- Luka agarro a Miku del cuello con las dos manos y la llevo a la cama con ella. Miku cayó sobre el  
colchon justo al lado de Luka, quien la tenia en sus brazos

-AAHH! L-luka! espe...- No pudo salir ni una palabra de sus labios porque, Luka, ya se había apoderado de ellos

Las dos compartiendo un dulce y tierno beso, Luka podía sentir el aroma de Miku tan serca suyo, la piel de las dos separadas por, nada más que, unas finas ropas sin mangas. Luka se posiciono sobre Miku y la empezó a llenar de caricias, paso su mano por la pierna, después la subió hasta su estomago hasta llegar a sus pechos, empezó a masagear cada uno con delicadeza, ya no podia parar, el placer se apoderaba de ella.

-Mmhm, AH!- unos lindos y fuertes gemidos, salieron de parte de Miku quien yacia debajo de Luka.

Luka empezo a besarle el cuello y a pasar se lengua como si estuviera lamiendo un helado. Miku no soportandolo más dejo salir unos gemidos que resonaban en toda la habitación, cosa que exitaba mas a Luka.

-Miku...- Susurraba Luka mientras jugaba con el botón rosa de Miku con la lengua -Te amo...-

Miku al escuchar estas palabras se puso roja, y su corazon latia freneticamente, no tenia control sobre ella misma.

Que le estaba pasando?

-AHH..!- Los gemidos seguian y Luka le brindaba placer de todas las formas posibles.

Pero se detuvo al recordar que no sabia lo que Miku pensaba de esto. Como le tenia que preguntar, no te nia el valor, pero lo tenia que sacar de algun lado...!

-L-luka?- Se oia la voz sensual y debil de Miku.

-Miku, t-tu... que piensas de mi?- Luka puso una cara triste de la cual salian unas brillantes y dulces lagrimas.

Miku puso una sonrisa y le respondio.

-Piensalo un poco, quieres?- Luka la miro -Tu crees que le dejaria sentir mi cuerpo a cualquier persona sin importar quien sea?-

Luka recien en ese momento se percato de lo que Miku acababa de decir, era verdad, Miku no era del tipo de chica que se dejaba llevar. Ella era del tipo de persona q te pega, por reflejo, una paliza en el medio de la cara si le tocas sin querer o con malas intenciones, como le paso al pobre de Kaito al resbalarse y caer sobre ella... (-_-")

Luka empieza a llorar con mas fuerza apretanddo las sabanas en su puño. Miku pasa sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Luka y la acerca a su pecho para consolarla.

-Miku... Miku... Miku...- Luka abrazo a Miku y la empezo a juntar cada vez mas cerca -Te amo...-

-Yo tambien... Luka...- Miku abrazo a Luka, la cual seguia en su pecho y le dio un lindo beso en la parte de arriba de la cabeza.

Se quedaron un tiempo asi, Miku levanta un poco la cabeza de Luka para mirarla a la cara y nota que, esta, ya estaba profundamente dormida y por el sueño numero 399.

Miku, suavemente, se logro liberar del agarre de Luka y la tapo, fue a la cocina a tomar agua y volvio a la cama donde se encontraba la, ahora dormida, Luka. Miku la miró y sonrio.

-Nunca terminas lo que empiezas, o no, Luka? no, MI Luka- A miku se le escapo una risita y luego procedio a meterse en la cama con Luka.

-Mhmmhm~ Miku...-Luka abrazo a Miku iconcientemente y esta le devolvio el abrazo para despues dormirse.

*FIN DEL FLASH BACK*

Pero no me arrepiento de lo que hice porque ahora puedo estar con ella todos los dias, con la persona que amo y que me devuelve los sentimientos. En otras palabras, vivo mi vida feliz junto a mi querida Hatsune Miku...

* * *

Neko:-Gracias por leer y perdon si es muy corto, es que no tenia ganas de escribir- XD

Nova:-Nunca tienes ganas de escribir, tienes 4 trabajos por publicar y tienes uno que seguir- pone cara de 'no tiene caso'

Neko:-Bueno, bueno, mas respeto que soy la Neko-Autora!-

Nova:-Que Neko-Autora mas vaga- La mira a la cara -Seguro que no sos Garfield?-

Neko:-No lo soy- Le devuelve la mirada -Vos porque no explotaste?... A, cierto, porque no tenes ni aire en la cabeza!-

Nova se lanza hacia Neko y se empiezan a pelear. Neko mira a Nova y la rasguña haciendo que esta salga de la habitacion.

Neko:-Já, creo que gané- se acomoda los anteojos- Bueno, espero verlos pronto, Dejen R&R y, por favor, no sean duros con migo, que soy sensible... BYEEE!

Se escucha un ruido, entra Nova cono una mascara de perro y Neko salta al ventilador de techo que, por suerte, no estaba prendido.


End file.
